Wilhelm scream
For the punk rock band, see A Wilhelm Scream. The Wilhelm scream is a near famous stock sound effect first used in 1951 for the film Distant Drums. Actor-singer Sheb Wooley is considered to be the most likely voice actor for the scream, having appeared on a memo as a voice extra for the film. The Wilhelm scream has been featured in many films, television programs,and video games since. Alongside a certain recording of the cry of the Red-tailed Hawk, the "Universal telephone ring"The Universal Telephone Ring, the Goofy holler, the Tarzan yell and "Castle thunder", and the Howie scream, it is probably one of the best-known cinematic sound clichés. History The Wilhelm's revival came from Star Wars series sound designer Ben Burtt, who tracked down the original recording (which he found as a studio reel labeled "Man being eaten by alligator"). Although Distant Drums was the first known use of the sound, Burtt named it after "Pvt. Wilhelm", a minor character who emitted the same scream in the 1953 film The Charge at Feather River. Although the identity of the individual who recorded the scream (which was actually one of a series of six) remains unknown, researcher and Star Wars sound effects editor Ben Burtt uncovered documentation suggesting the scream might have been recorded by singer Sheb Wooley, who was one of the actors in Distant Drums.http://hollywoodlostandfound.net/wilhelm/ List of TV Shows * Masters of Horror * Primeval: Heard at least once in each episode of series 1 and in a few episodes of series 2. * Out of Jimmy's Head * The Life and Times of Juniper Lee * Battlestar Galactica (2004 TV series): Heard (muffled) as a hostage is ejected into space in "Revelations"'' * Family Guy heard in episodes "North by North Quahog", "The Perfect Castaway", "No Chris Left Behind", "Blue harvest (Family Guy)", and "Long John Peter". * American Dad heard in episodes "Pilot", Roger Codger", "Meter Made" and others. * Class of 3000 * The Middleman: In the first episode when The Middleman walks into the bar and he starts fighting them one of them screams the Wilhelm scream. It has been used in every subsequent episode. * Star Wars: Clone Wars: This show takes many sounds out of the Star Wars movies. * The Batman * Chowder: In a Trailer for The Rat Sandwich when they show Truffeles laughing like a maniac! * George of the Jungle: In a episode when George and his pet are watching a film (with their eyes taped open!) and in the film a tiger gets a wedgie * Drawn Together heard in episodes "Dirty Pranking No. 2", "A Very Special Drawn Together Afterschool Special", and "The Drawn Together Clip Show" * The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack * CSI: NY * Macross * The Venture Brothers - "Tag Sale You re it", "Hate Floats", "I Know Why the Caged Bird Kills", "the Buddy System" Heard when Brock Sampson attacks one of Sergeant Hatred's henchmen, "What Goes Down, Must Come Up" one of the men falls over the railing near the Titan 2 ICBM. * The Sunday Night Project - Used in Eastenders Sketch in the Barbara Windsor show & in the trailer for the show * Ranma ½ List of Movies * Distant Drums (1951) Very first ever use: A soldier is dragged underwater by an alligator (take 5) and when Indians are shot one by one. * Springfield Rifle (1952) * The Charge at Feather River (1953) * The Command (1954) * Them! (1954) Giant ants attack crew members (Take 4); James Whitmore dies (Take 4); A man is injured by debris in the sewer (Take 5). * A Star is Born (1954) * Land of the Pharaohs (1955) * The Sea Chase (1955) * Helen of Troy (1956) * The Black Scorpion (1957) * Yellowstone Kelly (1959) * Sergeant Rutledge (1960) * PT-109 (1963) * Harper (1966) * The Green Berets (1968) * The Wild Bunch (1969) * Chisum (1970) * Impasse (1970) * The Scarlet Blade (1974) * Hollywood Boulevard (1976) * Shout at the Devil (1976) * Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (1977) When one of the stormtroopers is shot by Luke Skywalker and falls. * The Star Wars Holiday Special (1978) A stormtrooper falling from Chewbacca's balcony, shoved by Han Solo. * More American Graffiti (1979) * The Big Brawl (1980) * Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) When Chewbacca throws a stormtrooper down a pit in the carbon-freezing chamber. * Raiders of the Lost Ark (1981) When a Nazi is thrown from the truck holding the Ark of the Covenant onto the hood of a Kubelwagon, 1h23m59s. * History of the World, Part 1 (1981) * Swamp Thing (1982) * Poltergeist (1982) * Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi (1983) When Boba Fett is thrown into the Sarlaac's mouth. * Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom (1984) Appears three times in the movie: When a food cart in Club Obi-Wan crashes into the orchestra stand, and when Indy shoots a henchman during a car chase, when Mola Ram is eaten by alligators in the movie's finale. * The Black Cauldron (1985) * Explorers(1985) * Howard the Duck (1986) When Howard knocks a posse of duck hunters out of their boats and shouts "Banzai!". * Spaceballs (1987) * Willow (1988) * Always (1989) * Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade (1989) When the Nazis are being attacked in the canyon, 1h25m54s. * Three Fugitives (1989) * Gremlins 2 The New Batch (1990) * Beauty and the Beast (1991) During the fight between the villagers and the household objects. * City Slickers * Mom and Dad Save the World (1992) * Batman Returns (1992) Batman punches a thug and tosses him away, he releases the scream. * Aladdin (1992) * Reservoir Dogs (1992) During the scene that depicts Mr. Pink running away from the heist. * Matinee (1993) * Evening Class (1993) * Sailor Moon S: The Movie (1994) Heard when Kaguya's Snow Dancers are freezing the people of Tokyo for a second time. * A Goofy Movie (1995) Heard as Goofy and Max are driving through the highway and their van hits a construction worker. * Die Hard: With a Vengeance (1995) As they are driving through the park Zeus asks McClane if he is aiming for the people, to which McClane replies, "No... maybe that mime." What probably sounds like an abbreviated Wilhelm Scream can be heard immediately following the "No.", but it sounds more like the tires screeching on the cerb. * Runaway Brain (1995) * Toy Story (1995) When Buzz is hit by the lamp and falls down out of the window into the bush. * Dante's Peak (1997) * Hercules (1997) When the Cyclops is looking for Hercules the scream can be heard when the crowd is running away. (Take 5) * Island of Assassins (1997) Heard during the opening fight scene (barely audible) * The Fifth Element (1997) * The Second Civil War (1997) * A Bug's Life (1998) (Take 3) * Lethal Weapon 4 (1998) * Small Soldiers (1998) When Brick is on Alan's bike and accidentally gets caught in the chain and becomes separated, and when Alan's father punches off the soldier's head as their chips are being destroyed. * There's Something About Mary (1998) * Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (1999) When a Naboo soldier is shot in the hanger during the battle to retake Naboo. * Pokémon: the First Movie (1999) * Thirteen Days (2000) * The Kid (2000) * Dragon Ball (2000) * The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) A crew member jumps from his ship just before a big chunk of ice falls on it. (Take 5) * Creamy Mami (2000) * Baby & Me (2000) * Just Visiting (2001) * Osmosis Jones (2001) Thrax throws a man out of his car. * Saving Silverman (2001) * Planet of the Apes (2001) Tival is slammed to the ground by Attar (Take 4); General Thade hurls two humans into the air at once (Take 2) and later, stabs a human with his helmet (Take 6). * The Majestic (2001) * Star Trek: The Motion Picture (2001) (The director's edition only) * Untitled Pocket Monsters Prequel (2001) * Tomcats (2001) * ''Full Moon wo sagashite (2001) * Candy Candy (2001) * Wet Hot American Summer (2001) * Life or Something Like It (2002) * The Time Machine (2002) * Kaze Hikaru (2002) * The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (2002) During the battle of Helm's Deep, as an Uruk throws an Elven soldier off the wall. * Nana (2002) * The Salton Sea (2002) * Elfen Lied (2002) When Lucy unleashes a vector and kills the scientists doing experiments on her before escaping. * The Giver (2002) Heard when Jonas collapses from being cold. (Take 3) * Spider-Man (2002) * Confessions of a Dangerous Mind (2002) * A Little Snow Fairy Sugar (2002) When Sugar crashes into the window at the waffle shop. * Scorched (2002) * Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones (2002) * Nurse Angel Ririka SOS (2003) * Cradle 2 the Grave (2003) * Sailor Moon (2003) Several instances: three when Sailor Moon attacks possessed gym instructors (Takes 4, 5, and 6 respectively), when an Army soldier is attacked by a youma (Take 2), and when Kunzite's attack is reflected back to him. * The Lord of the Rings: Return of the King (2003) first when a Nazgul dragon drops a Gondorian from a great height and later when Legolas stabs a Haradrim warrior and he falls off the Mumakil. * A Man Apart (2003) * The Animatrix (2003) * I Am David (2003) * Agent Cody Banks (2003) A henchman falls through a glass cieling. * Peter Pan (2003) * Kill Bill: Vol. 1 (2003) When a Yakuza member is chopped in half and when another is thrown down the stairs. * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) After Damian Drake tosses a hand grenade. * Once Upon A Time In Mexico (2003) * Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003) (imitation) * Tears of the Sun (2003) * Under the Tuscan Sun (2003) During the terrible storm outside Frances's villa, her washing machine is struck by lightning. A very low-pitched, faint Wilhelm scream is heard as it topples. (Note: The scream is modified to sound like the wind howling) * Mai the Psychic Girl (2004) * Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy (2004) During the fight scene, Champ hurls a man into a car windshield, he screams a low-pitched Wilhelm. * Rhapsody: A Musical Adventure (2004) * Freddy VS Ghostbusters (2004) * Tokyo Boys and Girls (2004) * Tokyo Babylon (2004) * Harold & Kumar Go to White Castle (2004) When Harold and Kumar are riding on a cheetah, a branch hits Harold knocking him off, in a shrill pitch. * The Doom Stone (2004) When Skullface attacks someone at the beginning. * InuYasha (2004) When Sesshomaru kills an entire pack of wolves in his first scene. (Take 3) * Hellboy (2004) A Nazi scientist is cast into a portal, incinerating him from the inside. * Hikaru no Go (2004) * Paparazzi (2004) * Pichi Pichi Pitch (2004) * Sky Captain and the World of Tomorrow (2004) * L/R: Licensed by Royalty (2004) * Taxi (2004) * Jubei-chan: The Ninja Girl (2004) * Team America: World Police (2004) When a North Korean soldier is shot and he falls from a balcony * MegaMan NT Warrior (2004) * Troy (2004) * Finding Tomorrow (2004) * Win a Date with Tad Hamilton! (2004) * Sailor Moon R (2004) Several instances: when the audience is running away from a cardian that ruins the stage production, when Mamoru and Usagi are abducted by the Doom Tree (Take 1), and when Wiseman kills Sapphire, among other instances. * Æon Flux (2005) * Azumanga Daioh (2005) When Miss Sakaki is jumped by cats in an alley. (Take 2) * Fantastic Four (2005) Heard twice, when Ben throws a car towards Doom, sends him flying towards a bus and one of the bystanders from behind the bus emits the scream as they are running away. Heard when a civilian is almost hit with one of the transformers that flew off from the pole. * Slayers Perfect (2005) * Get Rich or Die Tryin' (2005) * Gate Keepers (2005) * Land of the Dead (2005) * Battle Doll Angelic Layer (2005) (Take 3) * King Kong (2005) * The Cherry Project (2005) * Kingdom of Heaven (2005) Heard during the climactic battle, when Muslim forces cross the first white rocks and Christians fire for the first time. * Amazing Agent Luna (2005) When Luna is fighting Count Von Brucken's soldiers during the opening scene. (Take 6) * The Ring Two (2005) * Arjuna (2005) * Abominable (2005) Lance Henriksen screams the wilhelm scream as the Sasquatch grabs and kills him. * Madagascar (2005) (Take 5) * Haibane Renmei (2005) (Take 3) * Monster-In-Law (2005) * X: The Destiny War (2005) When panicked civilians are fleeing a building that's being destroyed. * Sin City (2005) * Famicom Detective Club (2005) * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (2005) A Star Destroyer's turbolaser cannon is blown up and a clone trooper emits the scream as he jumps off of the gun. * Jubei-chan 2 (2005) * Kim Possible: So the Drama (2005) * Miyuki-chan in Wonderland (2005) * The Pacifier (2005) * Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (2005) When the Were-Rabbit steps on a man who tried to flee with his vegetable, very faint. * Hourou Musuko (2006) * 16 Blocks (2006) * Sailor Moon S (2006) Several instances: when panicked concertgoers are fleeing a daimon, when Haruka's race car explodes with her inside it, resulting in her getting ejected from the car, when Sailor Uranus shoots herself to remove her heart crystal, which contains a Talisman (Take 3), when Sailor Uranus's right eye and right hand get chopped off during a fight, and when Sailor Uranus is blown into a wall by Mistress Nine's attack. * Date Movie (2006) * Wolf's Rain (2006) * Final Destination 3 (2006) * Abenobashi Shopping Arcade (2006) * Accepted (2006) Heard when the skater falls off from his board. * Princess Tutu (2006) When Drosselmeyer suffers a heart attack and dies while writing his story. (Take 3) * Black Sheep (2006) During the sheep flock attack at Angus's speech and a German is killed. * Kung Fu Romansu (2006) When Satsuki Miyamoto roundhouse kicks a bully who's picking on Kenny Yamada. * Cars (2006) Heard in Lighting McQueen's dream sequence when a car is blasted by a laser. * Noir (2006) (Take 5) * Deck The Halls heard when the house's light is picked up on satellite and nearly blinds the attendant. * Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water (2006) * Flushed Away (2006) * Gunslinger Girl (2006) (Take 1) * Lifted (2006) Heard at the end of the credits when the farmer wakes up and falls into the crater. * Full Metal Panic (2006) * Monster House (2006) heard in the background when Z and Skull were watching a horror film. * Gantz (2006) * Haja Tensei Dangaioh (2006) * Over the Hedge (2006) When a dragonfly flies into a bug zapper, it lets out a cut-short, high-pitched Wilhelm. * Yu-Gi-Oh! (2006) * Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne (2006) * Riding Bean (2006) * 3x3 Eyes (2006) When Yakumo gets run over by a bus. (Take 2) * Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest (2006) (imitation) * Zodiac P.I. (2006) * Fullmetal Alchemist (2006) * Hillary (2006) * Straight Outta Lynwood (2006) * ''Galaxy Angel (2006) * She's the Man (2006) * Digimon Adventure (2006) * You're Under Arrest (2006) * W.I.T.C.H. (2006) * MegaMan NT Warrior 2 (2006) * Seven Days Rhapsody (2006) * CardCaptor Sakura: The Movie (2006) * X-Men: The Last Stand (2006) Heard when one of the mutants falls from under the post on Alcatraz. (Deleted Scene) * Fruits Basket (2006) * Negima! (2006) Several instances: when Negi falls into a trap set by the students, when Asuna kicks the library door open, hitting Negi in the process, and when Asuna throws Negi into the water in the bathhouse. * MegaMan NT Warrior: Axess (2006) * Slayers Return (2006) * Moon Phase (2006) * Chobits (2006) * Sailor Moon SuperS (2007) Several instances: when one of Tiger Eye's men falls off a mountainside while chasing Usagi, when Tiger Eye injures himself by crashing his patrol car into a concrete wall, when the police shoot tranq darts at the rioters in the restaurant (Take 5), when VesVes shoots Usagi during the Tokyo Tower hostages scene, and when a lemure slices Usagi's arm off. * ''Superman: Doomsday (2007) * Twin Princesses of the Wonder Planet (2007) * Death Proof (2007) Heard at 51:26 as Stuntman Mike's car flips during the end of the first car crash scene. * Cutey Honey 1 (2007) When Scorpion Panther dies. * The Simpsons Movie (2007) Homer attempts to "rescue" Springfield, but knocks the bomb off the rope and the scream is heard when he hits the ground. (Take 3) * Saint Seiya (2007) * Wild Hogs (2007) * Thousand Years of Snow (2007) * 30 Days of Night (2007) * The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (2007) When Haruhi pushes the Computer Research Society President into Mikuru to make it look like a sexual assault. (Take 3) * Are We Done Yet? (2007) At the party scene when Chuck tosses a flaming stick and it apparently hits someone. * La Corda d'Oro (2007) * Ben 10: Race Against Time (2007) * Live Free Or Die Hard (2007) In the car tunnel scene, where the truck crashes into the pillar - it takes some hard listening. * Initial D (2007) * D-War (2007) * Fumoffu (2006) * Juno (2007) while Juno and Mark watch "Wizard of Gore" * Vampire Knight (2007) * Bratz: The Movie (2007) * Time Stranger Kyoko (2007) * Blades of Glory (2007) Heard in the Trailer when a torch is dropped onto an 8-Ball mascot and he catches fire. * Famicom Detective Club 2 (2007) * Norbit (2007) Heard when Young Norbit and Young Kate are watching a horror movie. * Pocket Monsters (2007) * DOA: Dead or Alive (2007) * Yubisaki Milk Tea (2007) When Miki reaches for Yoshinori's crotch. (Take 1) * Return of the Ghostbusters (2007) * Eureka Seven (2007) * License to Wed (2007) * Yawara (2007) * The Invisible (2007) * 2x2=Shinobuden (2007) * 300 (2007) * Slayers Great (2007) * Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End (2007) (Imitation) * Saint Tail (2007) * Shrek the Third (2007) Heard during the brawl inside the Poison Apple (take 4) and later when the villains attack the castle shortly before the net falls on the dragon when she throws a witch. (Take 3). * School Rumble (2007) * Resident Evil: Extinction (2007) * Princess Princess (2007) * Transformers (2007) Heard when Sam kicks Frenzy's decapitated head through the air. (robotic, high-pitched Wilhelm scream) * Genshiken (2007) * CardCaptor Sakura: The Final Card (2007) * The Mist (2007) When Ambrose Cornell dies in the parking lot. * Love Hina (2007) * Absolute Boyfriend (2007) * The Water Horse: Legend of the Deep (2007) When Crusoe comes up under a patrol boat, one of the soldiers utters a Wilhelm scream. * Otoboku (2007) * Beauty is the Beast (2007) * Enchanted during the ball scene when the queen turns into a dragon. * Pretear (2007) * Pretty Cure (2007) * Eagle vs. Shark (2007) Heard during the Fight Man video game competition. * MegaMan NT Warrior: Stream (2007) * Master Keaton (2007) * Ai Yori Aoshi (2007) * The Golden Compass (2007) * MegaMan NT Warrior: Beast (2007) * Karin (2007) * Iczer-One: An IMAX 3-D Experience (2007) * Gunbuster (2007) * Pretty Cure Max Heart (2008) * Cloverfield (2008) * Ouran High School Host Club (2008) Several instances: when Haruhi kicks the twins out of the dressing room (Take 2), when Haruhi accidentally trips during her dancing lessons, when Haruhi twists her ankle while chasing after Kanako and Toru (Take 3), and when Nekozawa gets exposed to light by a gust of wind. * Over Her Dead Body (2008) * Twin Princesses of the Wonder Planet: Gyu! (2008) * Horton Hears a Who! (2008) As Horton prepares to dive in the river, some birds fly out of the way. * Slayers Gorgeous (2008) * Speed Racer (2008) * Ultra Maniac (2008) Several instances: each time someone gets zapped just by touching Ayu (various takes) and when Leo gets hit by Sayaka's magic. * Street Kings (2008) * Yo Yo Girl Cop (2008) * Tropic Thunder (2008) * Galaxy Angel Rune (2008) * Meet The Spartans (2008) When Spartans are pushing Persian troops down the cliff * 3x3 Eyes: Legend of the Divine Demon (2008) * Indiana Jones and the Kingdom of the Crystal Skull (2008) Heard from a man in glasses when Indiana and Mutt are riding a Motorcycle through the university library. * School Days (2008) * Bleach (2008) * Kung Fu Panda (2008) During Tai Lung's escape from prison, the scream is heard when one guard is hit by another guard by accident. * Tactics (2008) * Gunsmith Cats (2008) * Babel II (2008) * Strawberry Panic (2008) * Madlax (2008) * Iczer-Three: An IMAX 3-D Experience (2008) * Delinquent in Drag (2008) * Happy Tree Friends: It's Largest, Biggest, Longest and Cutest (2008) All the Animals Screams over time and Russel or Russell Screams a Wilhelm. * Project A-Ko (2008) * MegaMan NT Warrior: Beast+ (2008) * Mahoromatic (2008) * Lucky Star (2008) * Burn Up! (2008) * Igor (2008) * Samurai Girl (2008) * Princess Nine (2008) * Naruto (2008) * Sailor Moon Stars (2008) Several instances: when during a dogfight, an Air Force pilot gets shot down over Tokyo Bay, when Haruka is shot during a fight against Aluminum Siren, and when Eternal Sailor Moon frees Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune from Galaxia's control by shooting their bracelets, among other instances. * Mahoraba (2008) * Hana Kimi (or, For You in Full Blossom) (2008) * Dragonball: Evolution (2009) When Chi Chi defeats an opponent while training for a tournament. List of Video Games * ''Ant City * ''Army Of Two During the China cutscene. * ''Call of Duty 2: Big Red One In "Piano Lupo" when two GIs are hit by an Italian shell and in "An Easy Detail" during the German Ambush on one bend when the scream is heard in the background probably when a falling tree hit a Nazi soldier and finally, in "The Dragons Teeth" at the part of the level after Brooklyn dies where you have to cross the Siegfried Line when it's heard once in a while during the chaos. * ''Dirk Valentine and the Fortress of Steam Sometimes when you kill a guard. * ''Dungeon Keeper when a warlock is being tortured * ''Grand Theft Auto IV * ''God of War * ''God of War 2 * ''Half Life 2 Sped-up version, emitted by fast zombies while executing its leaping attack. * ''Half-Life 2: Episode One * ''Half-Life 2: Episode Two * ''Halo Wars In the E3 2008 trailer, a marine dies under the fire of a Banshee and emits the scream ( at the 50th second of the trailer) * ''Hellgate London in the open cinematic, When one of the hunter is killed by demon * ''Lair * ''Lego Star Wars: The Video Game When you die in the "Battle Over Corcuscant" level. * ''Lego Star Wars 2 * ''Lego Indiana Jones: The Original Adventures In the Summer Wii trailer when Donavian drinks from the wrong grail * ''The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy * ''Iron Man * ''James Bond 007: Everything or Nothing * ''Pirates of the Burning Sea * ''Scarface: The World Is Yours * ''Spy vs. Spy (XBOX) A different version is heard when a spy dies. * ''Star Wars: Battlefront II * ''Star Wars Episode III Revenge of the Sith * ''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron * ''TimeSplitters 2 * ''Ratchet and Clank Series * ''Mass Effect During first mission, when Richard L. Jenkins is shot * ''Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction When you shoot certain civilians * ''Rainbow Six Vegas 2 Heard during trailer when a terrorist is shot off a balcony * ''Metal Gear Solid 4 * ''John Woo Presents Stranglehold * ''Klax arcade version, occasionally when tiles fall * ''The Incredible Hulk See also * A Wilhelm Scream - New Bedford, MA rock/punk band * Tarzan yell * Goofy holler * Castle thunder * Gut-wrenching Scream And Fall Into Distance References * Wilhelm Scream origin and history on HollywoodLostAndFound.net (cached version) * Times article in which Sheb Wooley's widow states her belief that her husband was the man behind the scream * Radio report about the Wilhelm scream, with transcript and audio examples of uses of the scream * Film Sound Clichés at FilmSound.org Category:Sound effects Category:In-jokes Category:1951 works